I Couldn't Forget You If I Tried
by yoursforever0x
Summary: Bella's recovering from a devestating summer heartbreak, but who will be the one to bring the old Bella back? Could it be the cute waiter from the diner? All Human, OOC, Lemons later.
1. Prologue

I Couldn't Forget You If I Tried

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Prologue BPOV

I've been to a lot of places in my life. Italy, Spain, Australia, but nothing prepared me for the summer I spent in France. It was a group tour, and the only people I knew were my best friends Alice and Jasper. We've been inseparatable since we were five. Alice was a tiny girl, just turned 18. Short, spiky, ink black hair and a huge appetite for fashion. She was loud and outgoing, everyone loved her. She's the one that brought me and Jasper out of our shells. Jasper was tall, around 6'3. Surfer length blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky. He was handsome at 19, but shy and reserved. And then there's me, Bella Swan. I'm 18 and plain as the day. Long brown hair, boring brown eyes, average height. The very definition of a plain Jane.

The three of us joined the tour group as our final adventure before we went off to college. 32 other people were going with us, not that I remember most of them, and we'd be spending 2 weeks traveling all throughout France. I made some new friends and made new mistakes, what every teen would have gone through that summer anyway. But it was also a summer or love.

His name is Jacob Black. My first love. We didn't get along during the beginning of the trip. He thought I was one of those stuck up, snooty girls like Jessica because I'm shy and I don't talk often. As the trip continued, we got to know each other better and hung out more. We talked about life back home, he'd be going back to college for his Junior year up in New York somewhere with his girlfriend Leah. I'd be going to school in Rhode Island with Alice and Jasper. I knew well on that he had a girlfriend, but I couldn't help the feelings I was getting for him. I remember it all started when we went to a club in Toulouse one night.

Alice dressed me that night. Electric blue skinny jeans, a floaty leopard tunic, and black pumps, I had to admit I did look good. She curled my hair and smoked up my eyes before she perfected her look. Alice looked like the fashionista she is wearing her intricate black ruffled mini dress with black floral stockings and silver platforms. She wore silver eyeshadow and red lips and of course looked fantastic.

The club was empty when we got there around 10pm. Apparently people don't start showing up until 1am around here. Either way, we all took advantage of the lower drinking age and started the night off well. A little while later I felt eyes on me. I turned around to see 2 pairs of eyes looked me up and down. In the front was an old French man, and behind him, Jacob. The old man finally worked up his nerve and started to approach me. I'd never been in a situation like this before so the look of panic on my face must have been noticeable. Right when the man got to me, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and hot breath fan across my neck. I jumped before I noticed the tan hands that were around me. Jacob kissed my cheek and stared down the man before the man frowned and turned away.

"Wow, Jacob…thank you" was my clever response. Jacob just laughed, but made no movement to remove himself from me. I took the time to admire his looks. Tan skin covering chiseled cheekbones. Deep, black eyes that you had to look up to see. He was even taller than Jasper.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?"

I was brought out of my trance when I heard him calling out to me.

"Huh? I'm sorry Jacob, what did you say?"

He chuckled. "I asked if you wanted to dance with me Bella."

I blushed crimson. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. But to answer your question…sure." And with that he led me to the dance floor. We spent the whole night dancing with each other. Grinding to the beats, slow dancing. It was fantastic. There was this spark between us I just couldn't ignore. His girlfriend didn't enter my head at all.

Things were back to normal the days after. The spark wasn't there like it was. We still flirted and hung out. Things were dull until the last night. Alice, Jasper, Jacob and me decided to go bar hopping to celebrate our last night. Naturally, we all got drunk. It's a miracle we even made it back to the hotel. Once I was all settled into my bed, there was a knock on my door. Jacob.

"Hey, what's-" I was cut off by Jacob's big, strong hands pulling my face to his. The feeling of his lips on mine was incredible. We made our way into my room to continue what we were doing. We must have laid there together for hours before he went back to his room. He never once pushed me to do more, he was perfect to me.

The guilt didn't hit until the next morning. I woke up with a hangover, and a clear view on the night before. I couldn't believe I let myself do that, he has a girlfriend! I later found out that he called Leah long distance and confessed what happened between us. He looked miserable. I didn't want to look at him, talk to him. I just felt too guilty.

We got back home and days went by with nothing from Jacob. Finally, one day I had a message on my face book from Jacob Black. He told me how much he missed me, how he missed seeing my smile every day. He told me that he didn't regret anything that happened and that he was confused, but he still wanted to see me. I let my heart get the better of me. I saw him every day that summer. When I wasn't with him, I was always in contact with him. He was my life. Now, I'm no virgin, but I promised myself I wouldn't have sex with him. I knew it would hurt me even more when he left for school and was with his girlfriend again. That didn't stop me from fooling around though. Nighttime sleepovers kept me satisfied. The things that boy could do with his tongue were sinful. But it still hurt when we went off to college. I missed him every day. Text messages were my drug. I texted Jacob every chance possible. Text messages were also my down fall.

_Bella, Leah found out about this summer._

_She's so pissed; she almost broke up with me._

_I can only be your friend from here on out._

_I'll always be your friend…_

_-J_

My heart broke that very moment. He never wanted me.

**Ok so, this is really rough. I just had this idea in my head and I had to write it down.**

**True story for most part..but we wont get into that.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Lost and insecure, you found me

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

Chapter 1: BPOV

I spent the next few weeks going to class and then staying in my room. Alice and Rosalie, our other roommate, spent a lot of time in Jaspers room hanging out with his roommates. They tried to get me to go out, but it was useless.

"Come on Belllllllaaa, staying in the room isn't gonna make you feel any better! You need to get out, meet people! Just come to Jazzy's with us, please?" Alice asked.

_Jazzy?_ I thought to myself. _When did she give him that name? Maybe I have been sulking too long. Jacob never had a name for me. Jacob._ Then the tears started again.

"I'm sorry Allie, I just can't. Not yet." I told her as I hid my face.

Days went by, same as usual. One Tuesday, I saw Alice and Rosalie across the quad. They're faces were bright red and they had tears rolling down their cheeks from laughing so hard. They looked like best friends. I tried to remember the last time I laughed, or even hung out with Alice and Jasper and had a good time. It's been too long. I've been sulking long enough.

"Alice! Rose!" I called to them. Alice, being her hyperactive self, flounced over with Rosalie not far behind.

"Bella, so nice to see you outside for once." Rosalie said smirking.

"Yeah well...I decided I wanted my life back. So I need your help…can we go out this weekend?"

"EEEEEEk!" Alice screeched. "Oh Bella! You have to let me make you over! Oh were going to have so much fun! We can go to the Bar on Thursday, and a club on Friday, and a party on Saturday! Oh we HAVE to go shopping and get…."Alice continued to herself.

"I'm still not used to that." Rosalie exclaimed with a smile. "How excited she gets, I mean."

"Yeah, it takes some time, but at least she's happy." I replied with a chuckle.

We spent the rest of the day shopping and getting dinner.

*

*

It's Thursday night and I'm starting to regret asking the girls to take me out. I've been sitting in this bathroom, with the two of them pulling hair and poking my face, trying to make me look good for hours. We were going to a bar, which meant we had to dress "bar casual" as Alice said. Yet here we are, _still_ getting ready. Alice and Rose were all ready and looked great. Alice had on shiny silver skinny pants and a little black tube top with a big bow to match her big personality. She had on black bowed pumps to pull it all together. Rosalie, well she could make any girl's self-confidence drop on a daily basis. Her perfect, model body was clad in red skinny pants and a black velvets vest with nothing underneath. She wore black high boots on her feet, and her pale blonde hair was pinned back with a blood red rose, which matched her lips perfectly. By the time I finished my inspections, they were finished with me. I walked over to the mirror and gazed at myself in awe. I actually looked, dare I say, good? I was wearing a black and blue checkered button up dress, black tights and brown fringed boots. My hair was falling down my back in perfect waves and my makeup was kept simple. (**A/n: outfits on profile)**

"Wow" was all I had to say while Alice and Rose looked upon me approvingly.

"Let's go get our drinks on ladies!" Yelled Alice enthusiastically.

*

*

I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover and no idea what happened the night before. I decided to take my chances and ask Alice.

"Well Bella, we got to the bar and you had a beer. Then you had another. And another. And then two more. Then you bought everyone a round and requested "Corona and Lime" and proceeded to sing and dance with all of the spotlight on yourself. That was before you started crying about how you didn't have your own Corona and Lime though. And then-" (**A/n: song link on profile.)**

"Okay, enough Alice. I get it, I was a mess. And I have a killer hangover to prove it."

"You know what the best cure for a hangover is right?! Grease! Get dressed; we're going to the diner for breakfast."Alice informed me, and left me to get dressed.

The Golden Shell Diner was two blocks from our school, and was a known hangout spot for most college kids. We were seated in a booth and started looking over the menu. That is, until Alice's eyes got wide and she gave me a smirk. I couldn't figure out why for the life of me.

"Hello ladies. My name is Edward and I will be your server. Can I get you anything to drink?" said the most velvety, most alluring voice I've ever heard. I looked him over. He was tall, maybe around 6'2, and had a lean, yet muscular body. My eyes traveled up to his face and I was in awe. He was a god. Perfect bone structure. Straight, strong nose, sharp cheekbones, sharp jaw line. Full lips and bronze, messy hair. And his eyes. Oh those green eyes would be the death of me. He was perfect.

"OW!" I was kicked, quite literally, out of my gazing by Alice.

"Bella, why don't you tell Edward here what you want to drink. You know, since he asked you five times and you didn't hear because you were looking at his-"

"Coffee."I practically screamed. Edward nodded and I thought I saw the slightest smirk on his face.

Breakfast continued on like that. Me making a fool of myself in front of Edward and Alice pointing it out for everyone. I left money on the table and went off to the bathroom while Alice settled the check. I came back to see Alice with a shit-eating grin, bouncing on her toes."

"Come on Bella, let's get out of here!" She yelled suspiciously.

Most of the day I spent lounging around our room, rereading Wuthering Heights for the millionth time. Around five o'clock, Alice came back, with shopping bags mind you.

"Bella why don't you go take a shower..."Alice said.

"And why would I take ANOTHER shower for Alice? I'm not going anywhere."Was my reply.

"Bella just go take a shower and be ready for me and Rose to get you ready. And don't give me any problems or I'll burn your book."

Alice may be small, but she was scary. I went and took a shower immediately.

"Allie, where are we going anyway?"I asked.

"We're going to the soccer house Bella. For a party. Which means there will be a shitload of hot guys there."Alice informed me. I knew it was pointless to argue so I just went along with it.

We were all ready to go by nine-thirty. Rose looked like a supermodel. What else is new? She was wearing black, stretchy skinny pants and black fringed booties. Her shirt was red and hugged her curves perfectly giving her great cleavage that was accentuated by the rose pendant around her neck. Alice of course was dressed to the nines. She wore a brightly printed floral dress that hit mid thigh and had sheer fabric covering her shoulders. Red pumps completed her look and as usual she looked fantastic. Surprisingly they kept me in comfortable clothes tonight. I was wearing light washed skinny jeans with white converse. My shirt was royal blue and made my boobs look huge! I finished the look with a necklace I had from back home. It was all brown beads with a pendant of blue in the middle. I was surprise to see that, yet again, I looked good. But not as good as Alice and Rosalie. (**A/n: outfits on profile.)**

We got to the party and we didn't have to pay because Rosalie flirted with the kid at the door. We made our way to the basement to fill up our cups and Alice screeched.

"JAAAAZZZZZZYY!!!"

Naturally, Jasper walked over followed by a muscled, brown haired guy. I was surprised when Jasper kissed Alice, on the lips, but I didn't say anything.

"Bella, long time no see!" Jasper said while pulling me in for a hug. "I'd like you to meet one of my roommates, Emmett." He said, pointed to the big guy.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett exclaimed, like we knew each other for years. He pulled me into a hug and I knew immediately that his muscles were just for show. He was a big goof!

"Ah here he is. Bella, this is my other roommate." Jasper said.

I looked up to see a pair of green orbs looking directly at me.

"Hello, remember me? Name's Edward." He said, reaching out to shake my hand. I looked at him in shock. It was him, the waiter. And he looked fantastic in a button up black shirt. I reached out to shake his hand and when we touched I felt a surge run through my body. I blushed immediately and he chuckled.

"Hi, Ed-Edward, I'm Bella. Would you like to come with me to fill my cup?" I asked. I don't know where the confidence came from but I just knew he wouldn't say know. He didn't reply. He just grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd of people to the keg. He pushed me in front of him so I would have better access but right as he did, the crowd shifted. His hard, toned chest was pushed against my back. Our whole bodies touching, igniting a fire in my veins. Suddenly, I felt his breath in my ear.

"Looks like we'll be stuck in this position for a while, not that I mind." He whispered in my ear. And then I felt his arms wrap around my waist to keep me anchored to him so the crowd wouldn't push me. All I could think was that I never wanted him to let me go.


	3. Sometimes, i'm afraid to be happy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 2: Sometimes, I'm afraid to be happy..

I was disappointed when he pulled away, but then I noticed we were up at the keg. Edward filled my cup first, then his, and took my hand to pull me out of the crowd. I looked around for Alice and Rose and saw them on the other side of the room, dancing provocatively with the boys. Emmett looked like he was enjoying his dance with Rose and I don't think she minded either. Alice and Jasper on the other hand, they were in their own little world. I felt Edward tug my hand, which he hadn't let go of yet, to get my attention.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"I-um-ah-I-I-I can't dance." I mumbled looking down at my shoes. Edward slid his hand up my arm leaving a trail of goose bumps and brought his fingers up to my chin to make me look at him.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, it's all in the leading." He said with a wink. With that, I was being pulled toward all of my friends on the makeshift dance floor. Edward turned me around so my back was to his front. Then he pulled me so there was no space between us and started to move his hips. I tried to move in time with him and Edward must have sensed my dilemma. He brought his lips to my ear.

"Just feel the beat. Don't think about it, just enjoy it."

I started to move my hips along with his until we were in a perfect rhythm. It felt so sensual to be moving with him that way. We danced for a couple of more songs and when the song "Swing" by savage came on, Edward turned me around. He pulled me up close and put one leg in between mine. I decided to be adventurous and rolled my body against him. I could have sworn I heard him growl. I did it again and he tightened his grip on me, rolling back in response. The feeling was incredible. He rested his forehead against mine as we danced and I could smell his sweet breath on my face. He looked me in the eyes, looked at my lips, and then my eyes again before he started to move in. My eyes closed in response and anticipation of his kiss. I could practically feel his lips on mine when the shouting interrupted. We broke apart immediately to see what the commotion was about.

"Guys come on, we have to get out of here. The cops are here. I already called a cab." Alice said before she ran off hand in hand with Jasper. Emmett and Rose followed in suit. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled my through. We made it outside and to a safe distance before I noticed the cold. Edward noticed my shivering and started to rub his hands up and down my arms for friction. Not long after the taxi came. Alice decided I would be sitting on Edwards lap. I tried not to put too much of my weight in him, but the bumpy ride made it hard. Every time we would go over a bump, my hips would shift into his and he would groan. I felt horrible for putting him in pain. This continued until Edward grabbed a hold of my hips and held them in place against his.

"Bella, I swear if you don't stop you're going to drive me insane. This taxi clearly isn't big enough for what I will do if you don't stop." He whispered in my ear. If it wasn't so dark, my blush would be clearly evident. The boys walked us to our room and Edward gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. The blush that followed made him give me a knee-weakening lopsided grin before he walked away. That night, Edward came to me in my dreams.

*

*

Sunday went by with no excitement except Alice and Rose trying to interrogate me about Edward. They were left disappointed.

Monday I woke up late as usual and rushed to get ready for class. I threw on my cutoff demin shorts and my vintage sex pistols t-shirt. I found my blue tube socks and my blue converse and put on my checkered flannel for some warmth. I made it out of my dorm with minutes to spare. My fast pace made it difficult to see where I was going and my clumsiness didn't surprise me when I ran into something hard. I started to fall back when two arms caught me in mid air.

"Fancy running into you here." It was Edward. He let me go and I casually looked him over. He looked like a god as usual. He had on faded jeans with black vans. A black V-neck and white thermal hugged his sculpted chest. A hat and watch completed his look and boy, he looked fantastic. I think I drooled a bit.

"Edward! I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy and I'm late for class and I wasn't paying attention and I ran into you and I'm probably making you late and-"

"Bella, its fine." He said. "And you weren't making me late, I was already late and I decided to skip my class for the day." He grinned. "Say, since we are both late anyway, would you like to go get some coffee?"

I thought long and hard. I didn't have a test in that class today, and I never missed a class. "Sure, how about Starbucks?" I replied. He just smiled and started walking. When he realized I still didn't move, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Starbucks is the other way Edward." I told him in confusion.

"Yes, I'm well aware. But I never said we were going to Starbucks." He said with a wink.

**Sorry it's so short guys, I've been really busy lately but I'll keep adding chapters, even if they are short.**

**And if I get some reviews, maybe I'll post faster and make it longer ;) so review please!**

**Links on profile**


	4. AN

Oook, so I realize its beeen way way way too long since I last updated. School has been really crazy, and quite frankly, kicking my ass. Never fear, I will be updating soon!


	5. beating heart, baby

**Ok, so I'm well aware that its been AGES since I've updated…but here it is folks..**

_Not going to starbucks? Where in the…_

"Bella, as much as I would love to carry you in my arms to our destination, I'm not sure that it would be entirely convenient… so I'm going to need you to actually walk a bit.." Edward chuckled.

I was still in awe. I had no idea where we were going. We took a few turns, crossed a couple streets, and avoided a hit and run before we got to Edwards pick. It was a small French café. I didn't even know it existed. It was very small, with only four tables for sitting, but it was adorable all the same. Still taking in my surroundings, Edward ordered two café au laits for us and dragged me to an open table.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Edward, how did you find this place? Its so amazing!"

He laughed. "Well, when I first got here, I spent a lot of time looking around the city. One day, after I left the river, I detoured to take in some more of Providence, and found this. I come here every week, I just can't get enough."

We talked for what felt like hours. He told me about life in Connecticut, I told him about Jersey. He told me about his family, I told him about mine. This went on for some time, before I noticed Edward looking jumpy.

"Edward, are you okay? You're acting really jittery all of a sudden…" I asked him.

"Um well..let's see… um, Bella? Would you, um, like to, I don't know… go out with me this weekend?" He asked. I couldn't speak. Of course I wanted to! But my voice wasn't working at the moment; all I could do is squeak. "Um, never mind. I mean, you don't have to, it's ok…I understand." He said, starting to get out of his chair.

"NO, WAIT!" I nearly screamed. Edward looked at me with questioning eyes. "I would love to Edward, honestly. I'm sorry it took so long for me to answer…I thought you were joking at first."

"Bella, why would I joke about that?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just plain old Bella. Your…your...a god, why would someone like you want to go out with me Edward?"

He sighed. "Bella, you are absolutely insane" He chuckled. "You're beautiful, you're intelligent, and you're witty. Why wouldn't I want to take you out?" My blush was burning my cheeks with his compliments. Edward just paid for our coffees, much to my dismay, grabbed my hand and led me back toward campus. It didn't go unnoticed however, that he never let go of my hand.

He walked me to my room, still hand in hand. "So, how does Friday night around 7:30 sound?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect." I replied in a daze. My eyes threatened to glaze over as he leaned over to kiss my cheek before saying goodbye and going to his room as well. One thing was certain.

"ALICE!" I screamed as I walked into my room. "WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!"


	6. AN SORRY

HEY GUYS!! SORRY ITS BEEEN SOOOOOOO LONG. BUT NOW I HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD, AND NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, SOOO I'LL BE UPDATING IN THE MEANTIME!!

ANYWAY, ALSO..PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW BLOG!! http : // t1tga . blogspot (DOT COM)

THANKS!!


	7. Take it off

**Ok, its been forever since I updated.. I know, and I'm sorry.**

**On that note, enjoy..**

BPOV

When I asked Alice to take me shopping, I knew what to expect. And let me tell you…I was not wrong. We spent most of our Thursday night in the mall, finding me something "Alice approved" for me to wear the following night on my date.

_My date…_ my stomach flipped just thinking about it. I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward wanted to go out with _me_. But hey, I wasn't going to complain.

Friday was finally here. Alice started getting me ready around 5:30, directing me to shower. Rosalie was there to help as well, neither of them letting me look at myself 'til they were finished, which was at 7:15.

I looked in the mirror and I couldn't help but smile. They did an amazing job, I looked pretty, but naturally so. They curled my long brown hair so it was soft and pretty, pulling it back slightly with a light blue headband. I had on the outfit we picked out, a blue dress that was casual, but still date appropriate. Lets not forget the shoes. They were wedge heels with flowers on the top, which were surprisingly easy to walk in. Alice topped the whole look off with her favorite tiffany stud earrings and tennis bracelet and Rosalie's white clutch. I actually _felt_ pretty.

_Knock, knock.._

My face lit up as I went to answer the door. There stood Edward, orange Gerbera Daisy in hand and looking delicious. He was wearing black slacks with a black pin striped button down and rolled up sleeves. Bless his heart, he was even wearing his black converse. _Could this get any better?_

"Bella, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe how you look right now." Edward said, looking me up and down, appreciating Alice and Rosalie's work. "Oh, this is for you…I wasn't sure what you liked…" he trailed on nervously after handing me the flower.

"Edward its perfect. I don't know if this is some strange coincidence… but this is my favorite flower" I replied while smelling it. He flashed my favorite crooked smile at that.

"Shall we?" he asked, reaching for my hand.

"We shall" I said with a smile.

We walked casually, holding hands until we reached Blue Grotto. I heard of this place and I always wanted to try it. Edward approached the host stand.

"Hello I'm Eric, do you have reservations this evening?" The host asked Edward, all the while looking me up and down and licking his lips, making me feel very uncomfortable. Edward growled before responding and I swear, it was the sexiest sound I ever heard.

"Yes, reservations for two under Edward" he replied curtly, starring daggers at Eric the whole time. He must have gotten the hint because he just brought us to our table and left immediately. Dinner was fantastic. Conversation flowed easily and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I learned so much about Edward. He told me about his parents Esme and Carlisle, and about life home in New York. His favorite color was Blue and we both loved the same kind of music.

After dinner we walked along the river, where there were floating fires all along, just holding hands and talking. We sat beside the river and talked some more. I couldn't believe how comfortable I felt with him. I was admiring the water fire when I felt him watching me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked self-conciously.

He shook his head and tenderly cupped my face in his hands. My heart started fluttering as his face came closer to mine and my eyes fell shut as his lips came into contact with my own. It was a gentle kiss, slowly building up. My lips moved with his in sync. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly granted. Our tongues met and twisted together. He tasted like heaven. He was my new favorite flavor. He ended this kiss with a sweet peck on my lips and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Wow.." he said with a slow smile. I smiled back blushing. It was getting late, so he took my hand and started back to campus. Ever the gentleman, Edward walked me to my room. As we approached, I dropped my keys. I bent to pick them up, and I heard Edward moan. I got up quick and looked at him, his eyes were dark and full of lust. I felt my panties damped.

He strode over to me and pushed me against the wall, his lips colliding with mine. I wove my fingers into his hair, pulling him even closer to me. He started kissing my neck and pushed his hips into mine, making _me _ moan this time. Not normally one to do this, in that instant I knew what I wanted, and it was all of him. I pulled away from him and noticed him frown immediately.

"Oh Bella, oh god I'm so sorry. You must think I'm some kind of animal. I'm so sorry.." he rambled on. I quickly grabbed him by the collar, quieting him with a kiss before I pulled him into my room. Thank god Alice and Rosalie are spending the night with the boys….

 _**don't hate me…you'll get what you want soooon!**_


End file.
